Babysitting's Tough
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Summary: The entire Final Fantasy VII Gang has been turned into kids and Maria and Heather are stuck watching them until Cid, Barret, Red XIII and Reeve get back with the cure.


Babysitting's Tough Part 1

Baby Sitting's Tough

Part 1

"Cloud! Sephiroth! Knock it off!" Maria yelled at the two high maintenance adults turned kids. The now 9 year old cloud and now 12 year old Sephiroth were trying to kill each other again.

"He started it!" Cloud yelled, as Sephiroth threw a punch at him.

"I don't care who started it!" Maria yelled grabbing the two. "You two will behave and go to the living room and watch TV. Heather can fix you something to eat. Honestly, you may have been turned younger by that damn beam but you still have your adult minds. Sheesh, seems your bodies had matured but even then you were still kids. Can you guys behave until we get the cure."

"This Sephiroth cares nothing for TV," Sephiroth said, swiping his sword, apparently ignoring Maria's words like usual.

"Seph, that's enough," Maria sighed as the two struggled to get away. A crying noise came from upstairs. "Great, you two have just woken Tifa from her nap." Maria took their swords away and threw them into the closet. She locked the door before turning to the two. "Now go to the living room, any more arguing and you spend the rest of the day in the corner, opposite corners. And don't think I won't do it, I'll chain you two to the wall if I have to."

"Yes Maria," Cloud said running to the living room, knowing Maria was serious.

Maria looked at the young Sephiroth who stood glaring at her, "Seph, please don't glare at me. This isn't my fault, there's not much I can do." Maria looked away slightly, sighing softly. "I don't like this either."

"If they're not back soon, I'm going myself," Sephiroth said, and Maria saw a glint of the adult Sephiroth in Sephiroth eyes. Sephiroth turned and walked silently to the living room. Maria turned to the stairs where Heather stood holding the 4 year old Tifa. 15 year old Vincent stood next to her.

"Man, this is getting ridicules," Maria sighed walking over to Heather. "I swear, I can't wait those Cid and the others to get back with the cure. I don't know how much more I can take.

"I know what you mean," Heather said, "their attitudes are worse and they are energetic as hell. And it doesn't help much our guys have been turned into kids as well."

"Yeah well, least Vincent's still basically normal, I swear Seph's going to drive me crazy," Maria said, leaning her head on the railing. "He's more arrogant and stuck on his pride more than ever. I can't wait till he's back to normal, I liked the serious Sephiroth better."

"Well, Tifa and Yuffie have been angels," Heather said, as she set Tifa on the couch.

"Where is Yuffie anyways?" Maria asked, looking around.

"Playing in the living room," Heather said as they walked towards the living room. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the living room.

Cloud and Sephiroth stood in the middle of the charred and smoke filled room, Maria and Heather ran in coughing.

"What happened?!" Heather said, looking around.

"It's Sephiroth's fault!" Cloud yelled, pointing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth growled and went to attack Cloud.

Maria sighed, "that's it!" She grabbed Cloud and moved him to a corner before grabbing Sephiroth and moving him to the other corner. "You can stay there all day, I gave you fair warning."

Heather looked around, "…Yuffie?" she looked behind the couch and TV. "Maria! Yuffie's gone!"

"What?!" Maria looked around and ran to the couch and looked in the kitchen. They heard shelves being thrown everywhere. "She's not in here!" She ran back to the living room.

"We'll have to search the entire place," Heather said, "check the basement and I'll check the second floor."

"Right," Maria ran out of the room and down the basement stairs.

"Vincent watch Tifa," Heather said as she ran upstairs.

Maria searched the entire basement before running upstairs and meeting up with Heather, "Did you find her?"

"No, there's no sign of her," Heather said, they looked around.

"Where could she be," Maria said looking around, "she couldn't have gotten far. Is there anyplace we haven't looked yet."

They both looked at each other, "the attic!" They ran down the hallway and towards the hidden stairs at the far end. As they ran up the stairs they heard giggling from the shut door. As the door was thrown open they found the 4 year old Yuffie playing with Cait Sith. The two sighed in relief as they walked over.

"There are you Yuffie," Heather said picking young Yuffie up, "we've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry bout that," Cait Sith said, "I guess she heard me making a racket up and here and came up and I forgot to tell you."

"It's alright," Maria said, "anyways, what were you looking for up here."

"I was going through the old trunks that were up here," Cait Sith said, indicating the dusty trunks that were all over the floor.

Maria knelt down next to one, "hey, they're filled with old books and some children's toys." She pulled out a few puppets, one of them looked like Cait Sith. "We could use these to keep them busy." She also found a wooden sword and shield. "Seph and Cloud could uses these without us worrying about them killing each other."


End file.
